


You made me feel

by gymbunny



Series: Team Zude [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny





	You made me feel

It’s a beautiful summer morning. The warm light is coming in through the wooden shutters in there bedroom and Zero is laying next to his Jude just admiring how the light is shining on him. It’s been a couple years since they came out together and neither one of them if you were going to be honest would recognize themselves if they saw back then who they have become today. The most beautiful feeling Zero could ever imagine is each morning when Jude opens his eyes. Pleasing Jude just comes natural to Zero and while he’s not the most romantic when it comes to words all the time it’s those little things that scream out so much loader how much he loves him.

Today is an especially beautiful morning as Zero looks down on his finger and sees the ring that Jude placed there yesterday. They had a very quite civil ceremony in their backyard…something just for the two of them and not something they wanted to share with the world. The part that seems to have changed for Zero is he no longer feels a need to shine and have the world pay attention to him. All he wants is quite moments like this. They will throw a lavish party down the road but for now they just wanted to enjoy the serenity of the moment.

With soft kisses on Jude’s neck Zero rubs his whiskers against his husband’s soft skin making him stir a little in his sleep. How beautiful he looks as he just lies there. As he gives a little kisses and murmurs morning Mr. Kinkade to his surprise a small smirk forms on Jude’s lips. Morning to you too Mrs. Kinkade. Zero just beamed when he heard that little comment. Oh, is that how it is, is it. He lunges on top of Jude and starts to tickle him waking Jude up completely as he begins to giggle. Stop…stop it…Gideon, stop. My mother is down the hall. She’s going to hear you abusing me. I’m Mrs. Kinkade am I? Yes…Jude howls in a fit of laughter. Zero continues to kiss Jude all over and holding him down with soft tickles until Jude gives up…ok, I give. Morning Mr. Kinkade he laughs out load. Well, that’s better Zero says. 

Just for that comment you get to make breakfast. Oh, Jude says. Is that supposed to be a punishment? It would be more of a punishment if you cooked. He looks at Zero’s fake shocked look. Oh, I’m sorry babe. You make the best protein shakes. Zero looks at him and smirks. I’m gonna head to the workout room and do a little running. At that he gave one final kiss to Jude and bounced off the bed leaving Jude to linger a lustful gaze at his husband’s naked body as he walks into the bathroom. Jude cries out…that ass is officially legally mine now you know. Zero turns back looking at him with a wicked smirk. 

Later that day they finally take off for their honeymoon. Zero selected a private resort on Maui. The direct flight arrives a bit late when they reach the main island so they decide to spend the night and catch the first flight out to Maui the next morning. Zero rented the honeymoon suite at the hotel. It was the top floor and the windows were floor to celling and wrapped around the room giving a panoramic view of the Pacific. Even at night the view was breathtaking and as Jude stands there looking out over the ocean Zero pays the bellhop and saunters over to his new husband wrapping his arms around his waste and pulling him tight. In a serious moment Jude just turns his head and looks deep into Gideon’s eyes. You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me Gideon. Zero turns and looks down. He shyly looks up and into his eyes. You are the single greatest thing that has ever happen to me too Jude. 

Jude takes his hands and places them over the sides of Zero’s face and gently caress his husband’s cheek. He leans over and gives a very chaste kiss. You make me so happy Gideon. He smiles softly. Zero can’t help but think back on those early days as he is holding Jude close. Feeling his heartbeat and the warmth of his embrace. How scared he was at first. The idea of loving someone seemed foreign as if he didn’t believe it could be real. He pushed Jude into a corner back then because he wasn’t able to process what he was feeling. But the idea of Jude being touched by another man, well, Zero knew at that moment he was in love with this man. This “updatable” man is his and the thought of not sharing his life with him was something he couldn’t fathom. 

Zero had rented a small private plane to take them into Maui. He wanted the day to be special. He had rented a small company that did helicopter flights over the mountains and had made reservations at this little romantic chic restaurant that Lionel had recommended to him later that evening. When they arrived Jude marveled at how beautiful the place was. They had there own private bungalow surrounded by so many beautiful tropical flowers and trees. It was very spacious inside with a beautiful pool and patio that overlooked the ocean. The place was perfect. Looked like something in a magazine. It was gated off so besides the other guests the two men were left in complete solitude. The only time they would encounter anyone was when the cleaning staff came or if the couple left their unit and went for a walk.

No one seemed to bother them, so either no one watched basketball, read the gossip magazines or they just didn’t care. It was perfect. So what do you have planned for the day? Zero grinned. You’re gonna love it. Rented a small helicopter that is going to take us a tour of the island and later I was going to take you to this little restaurant on the other end of the island. Zero had rented a small convertible so the two could explore the island if they wanted too. 

As they helicopter spun around the island and was wrapping around the volcano Jude just sat there with biggest smile on his face. He kept looking at Zero and grinning which made Zero’s insides melt. After the ride they rented bicycles and went for a ride. It was so unnatural for them to be left alone like this. It almost felt surreal. No one was running up trying to snag a picture or ask for an autograph. People weren’t pointing or looking at them off in a distance. There was just the two of them.

Lionel had recommended this restaurant that she had gone to years back with Pete. It was a small little place. Zero had rented the entre place out. When Jude walked in he saw an empty restaurant except for a loan table with white roses on it. Next to the flowers was a small box with card from his husband. He had rented a string quintet that played softly in the distance as they ate their meal. Zero handed over to Jude a small box and in it was diamond-studded cufflinks that matched the setting of his ring. Jude’s eyes weld up with tears as he studied the etching on the cufflinks. Zero stood up. Mr. Kinkade, can I have this dance. The string players were playing pieces by Rachmaninov, Haydn and at this moment a pianist was playing Debussy’s Clair de Lune. Zero held his husband tightly and let there bodies move together as if they were one. Jude looks at Zero. I couldn’t have asked for a more amazing day. Zero turns to his love. I just wish I could make every day like this for you. You’re my everything Jude and I just, I…he looks down. Jude takes his hand away from Zero’s waste and pulls his chin so they could once more look into each others soul. I, Zero continued, I was dead before I met you. You made me feel. A small tear formed in Gideon’s eyes, which made Jude smile softly. You make me feel too. Don’t forget I will always be Team Gideon. 

The night was just a progression of dances and gazes. Later it was tender romance and love. This was the beginning of what many people envy in life as so few have what they have.


End file.
